


Ups and Downs

by Little_wolf26



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, OC charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_wolf26/pseuds/Little_wolf26
Summary: Falling in love and the ups and downs that go with it





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring day in Konoha it was three years after the Third Ninja War. A girl with pale skin pale pink hair and stunning light emerald green eyes her name was Sakura Haruno formerly of Team 7 and an apprentice to the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade and now part of the Second Generation of the Sannin, was walking down the street to meeting her boyfriend of two years Sasuke Uchihia who was also a Sanin and trained by the late Orchimaru. The reasons that Sasuke and Sakura did not start dating until about two years ago is that Sasuke wanted to go on a journey to redeem himself for what he had done for the past three years. When he finally came back he had brought one of his old teammates back with him, her name was Karin apparently she was an Uzamaki like their teammate Naruto. When he had brought Karin back Sakura thought that Sasuke did not want her, but that was not the case at the time.

Sakura was walking to meet Sasuke at the usual spot to go for one of their dinner dates. All of a sudden an orange blur comes out of nowwhere and hugs her. The orange blur was none other than her teammate Naruto. Naruto was on his way to becoming Hokage but it was going to be a long road also with Naruto was Naruto's girlfriend Hinata Hyuga she had finallly amitted her feelings and the two had been going out ever since the end of the war. Sakura returned Naruto's hug and then gave one to Hinata. Then she looked at them both, "Hey guys what is all the fuss for?" Hinata held up her hand and on the hand was a ring with a huge amethyst in the middle with moonstones surrounding it. Sakura, "Its beautiful and congrats." Naruto turns red, "Their is one more piece of infomation as well, Hinata-chan is pregnant." Sakura looks at them both and smiles, "Congrats." She checks her watch , "Well I got to go meeting Sasuke-kun for a date." Naruto smiles at his sister/best friend, "Good luck and have a good date." Sakura continues to walk down the road until she gets to the location that they picked out it was the local ramen shop of the village Ichiruku Ramen. 

Sakura goes to sit down thinking that she is earilier than she thinks that she said that she was gonna meet up with. The owner of the ramen shop came over to Sakura, Teuchi was the old mans name he ran the shop with his daughter Ayame. Teuchi, "What would you like to eat Sakura-san." Sakura, "Have you seen Sasuke around he was suppose to meet me here tonight for a dinner date." Ayame hearing that walks over, "Sakura he was already here earlier with another women with red hair." Sakura face goes pale and then she places her usual order of a miso ramen with shrimp, "Make sure that is delivered to my apartment." Ayame, "Do not worry Sakura-san it will be there when you get there."  
Sakura gets up from the seat and then heads over to Sasuke's apartment. 

Next time 

Will Sakura find Sasuke and who is this red haired woman?


	2. Chapter 2

Last time

Sakura started walking to Sasuke's apartment

Current

While Sakura was walking to Sasuke's apartment she was thinking why did not come to the dinner date. As she gets to his apartment she see the light on but when she got closer she did not sense Sasuke's charka in the living room she decides that she gonna go.into the apartment. As she walks in she can see the Ramen bowls in the living room, as she continues to walk towards the bedroom she begins to hear some moaning. As she walks into the bedroom she see a completely naked Karin on top of one Sasuke. 

Sakura made her way over to the heated duo while they where in the act pulled Karin off of Sasuke yelling "You damm redhaired little scrawny ass WHORE." Karin quickly got up from her spot on the floor, "It's not my fault that you are the loser Sasuke needed a real woman." She said that with a sneer in her voice. That's when Sakura just lost it and punched the girl in her throat. Sasuke comes over trying to break them up,"Calm down Sakura... that is all he gets out before she punches him where no man wants to be punched. After she did that she starts running she gets out of the apartment and starts running down the street as she is running down the street she accidentally runs into someone, she looks up to see who she had ran into and when see looks up she finds that the person that she ran into was no other than the former six hokage and her former sensei Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi looked closer at his former student that had just literally run into him, "Sakura why are you crying?" Sakura still crying said one word quietly, "Sasuke" after saying this she fainted into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi catches her and decides that he will take her to her apartment and wait for her to.come to before leaving her as he get there he sees a RAMEN sitting at her door he grabs it and the finds the extra key had told him about on top of the doorframe and goes in

Sakura's apartment was like the typical Jounin apartment expect it was red and white, he put her food in the fridge and takes her over to the couch and sits with her waiting for her to.come to after he sat down he gently wraps his arms around her and uses his hand to gently brush her pink locks out her face.

A few hours later Sakura starts stiring she feels something warm and strong holding her and then she recalls last night's events. Then she chose it was time to open her eyes. When she did see saw her former sensei with his arms wrapped around her she turns Hinata bright red and starts rambling in her head, "how the hell did he wind up here and holding me to boot."  
Inner Sakura,"Girl you are lucky to have this fine ass man holding us he way better than that little piece of shit you left now we need to get a better look then this." Sakura thinking, " He's my sensei umm well former but still  
." As this was going on Kakashi woke up and saw Sakura had a blush on her face thinking, "What is going thru her pretty head." Kakashi,"How are you feeling Sakura?"As he asks this he releases his arms and helps Sakura so that she can sit up. Sakura taking a deep breath, "I feel like shit, why would he do this to me after all we have been through together." As she started saying this she was crying again. Kakashi,"Sakura what did that damm duck ass do?" Sakura still crying,"I caught him cheating on me with Karin." As she said that she grabbed his vest and crys into it, as she does this Kakashi automatically wraps hisarms around her to comfort her,"Sakura you don't need his ass you are strong,intelligent,caring woman who deserves much better than what he can give you." Sakura looks up from crying," Kakashi you really think I can move on from him?" Kakashi smiling at her," Yes you can  
" Sakura nods her head and then her stomach starts growling. Kakashi starts laughing and then he heads into her kitchen, Sakura follows him as gets closer he was just finishing rewarming her ramen from earlier. Kakashi looked at the time,"Sakura i got to report to Tsunade in the morning so I got to go but I am gonna leave Pakkun here just in case need something he'll come and get me.  
Sakura,"Well than I see you tomorrow than." Kakashi shakes his head and then heads out the door.  
Sakura puts her dish away and heads to bed. Early the next morning she awakes to something in her kitchen banging around. She touches Pakkun, he wakes up,"Sakura why are you.." He heard the noise as well,"I'll get boss." He disappears.

NEXT CHAPTER  
who is in Sakura's kitchen?  
What is Sasuke up to and will try to get Sakura back?


	3. Chapter 3

It was an early morning in Konoha the sun was rising upon the village. In a small apartment by the hospital Sakura was waking up to a crash in her kitchen,she grabs a kuni from under her pillow and goes to investigate what the sound was a long with her friend Pakkun who was left behind to watch her just in case something happened. Sakura,"Pakkun can you go get Kakashi for me I know who us my kitchen and I want to get rid of him." Pakkun,"Be careful Pinkie." Pakkun poofs away. Sakura goes towards her kitchen and confirms who chakra is it and is not other than her ex-boyfriend Sasuke.  
On the other side of town in another apartment Kakashi Hatake was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden he feels weight on his chest. He wakes up startled and he grabs one of his kuni from under his pillow. When he suddenly recognises it is just his ninken Pakkun. Kakashi all of sudden, "Is Sakura alright?" Pakkun,"No boss she is dealing with an unwanted intruder in her apartment." Kakashi gets up and goes to investigate what is going on in Sakura's apartment.   
Meanwhile Sakura sees who is in her apartment and starts going off on him,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sasuke smiling,"Sakura why are you yelling I came to say I'm sorry for last night and It will never happen again." He goes over to try giving her a hug,Sakura backs off from him. Sasuke starts getting angry,"WHAT T HE HELL SAKURA." Sakura looking at him,"I don't love you anymore Sasuke and I'm glad that we are over." Sasuke hears this and goes into a rage first thing he does he trys to slap Sakura in the face, but his hand was caught not by Sakura but his old sensei Kakashi. Sasuke, Kakashi hold Sasuke's hand,"What are you doing Sasuke?" Sasuke narrowing his eyes,"Should it be me asking you that question?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and let Sasuke's hand go. Kakashi turns around,"Sakura are you okay?" Sakura smiling at Kakashi,"I'm alright just want this jackass out of my apartment." At the moment she said that Sasuke took a swing at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it when he was dodging that Sasuke starts throwing kunis at him. Sakura runs towards the back of her apartment. All of suddenly Sasuke activated his shargian and charged at Kakashi with his chidori. Which he dodged and it hit the outer wall of Sakura's apartment. Kakashi decided that he needed to play offensively so he summoned his ninken. The ninken went after Sasuke pinning him down. Kakashi goes and tires to find Sakura in the rubble of her apartment. Kakashi,"SAKURA where are you." Sakura comes out from under some busted walls. Kakashi rushes over and checks her over, "Are you okay?" Sakura nodds," Now what I am gonna do my apartment is trashed?" Kakashi looks around and rubs the back of his head ,"Sorry about that, Well I have plenty of room at my house you can stay there until your apartment is fixed." Sakura blushes big time,"O..O..Okay." At this time Sasuke starts saying shit about Sakura," You little bitch come over here and get him to let me go." Sakura goes over to him,"Never and I hope you will rot where your going." After she said that she kicks him where no man wants to be kicked at. Kakashi looked at her and smiled and thought,"That's my Sakura, plus I know I not now to piss her off."

NEXT time Sakura and Kakashi go on a mission... plus Sakura moves in what will happen to Sasuke and where is Karin?


End file.
